


Ghosts

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Anduin gets to talk to his father again.
Series: Angstober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Kudos: 10





	Ghosts

Anduin woke up to knocking at his door. He made a tired noise as the knocking continued, sleepily pulling the blankets off of himself. 

"Coming" he called, yawning right after. The knocking stopped, apparently appeased with his response.

Anduin didn't bother to change, if he needed to go somewhere with this person, he can change, but it didn't seem likely that he would have to.

He padded over to the door, opening it without looking at who was there. Anduin looked up, gasping at who he saw.

"Father? but- you- you died, how are you...?"

Varian smiled, opening his arms, letting Anduin collapse against him. "I did not die, Anduin, remember? Genn got us out, I'm safe."

Anduin nodded, he couldn't seem to remember, but why would his father lie to him? Besides, Varian was right in front of him, holding him, it couldn't be a lie. 

Varian pulled back a little bit, "Come on, breakfast is ready, we can talk more there, I haven't seen you in a few days."

Anduin nodded, "Yeah, you've been busy recently?"

"Always am, but I try to make as much time as I can."

Anduin smiled, sitting down at the dining table. It seemed to be a quicker walk than usual, but then again, he was surprised to see his father. Perhaps it was a bad dream he'd had, the memory of Varian dying, of Genn telling him what he'd done, that he had died a hero.

It seemed the only logical explanation.

"Anduin? Are you with me?"

He looked up, realizing he had just been stabbing his fruit in thought, "Hm? Oh, yes, I was just thinking."

Varian laughed, "Well of that I was certain. You seemed surprised to see me this morning, was it that?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I must've had a dream about you on the Broken Shore. You had died there, Genn came back with a letter to give me, it had all felt so real, I thought you were really gone, I felt- I felt abandoned."

Varian clamped a hand on his son's shoulder, "I wouldn't leave you, Anduin, even when I'm dead, I will not abandon you."

Anduin nodded, meeting Varian's gaze.

"Alright, eat your breakfast before it goes cold."

.

.

The morning sun was nearly blinding as it cast through Anduin's window. He rolled away from it, groaning about it being too bright and too early. A heavy feeling sat in his chest when he looked at the calendar on his desk.

It was the day to go to the Lion's Rest.

As Anduin approached the grave, a memory stirred, warm and welcoming. His father, it was fuzzy around the edges, but he could remember the words as though he had really heard them.

_"I wouldn't leave you, Anduin, even when I'm dead, I will not abandon you."_


End file.
